2016
2016 was a busy year on the MUX. =) The most important that happened on the MUX in 2016 was nothing less than the fate of Cybertron itself, as the cult of Silent Grill tried to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobots entered into a truce with the rulers of Helex to investigate, but the larger Decepticon leadership was unaware of the danger of the situation. Ultimately Dal Matia was stopped, but Cybertron still seems to be dying... and none quite knows who may hold the Key to saving it. At the same time something haunted the dreams of the Transformers, killing them in their rest cycles. Eventually the creature Nemro was trapped by Starscream and Ratbat and destroyed. Back on Earth, America is at war with Cobra Unity. With Cobra under attack, the forces of VENOM started to jump ship, hatching schemes of their own with the help of Major Bludd in Australia. However, VENOM was stopped by the combined forces of MASK and G.I. Joe. VENOM slumped back to Cobra and Bludd disappeared entirely, only to turn up in LA after cementing a surprise relationship with Kimber following both of them getting kidnapped by aliens. After the near-destruction of the Pit in Omaha, the Joes stayed in Autobot City while a new Pit neared completion. The Joes’ prisoners were kept there as well, with Arkeville, Darklon, and Mock Mock all occupying the Autobot City brig – a dangerous trio to put together for any length of time. During a prisoner transport, Darklon escaped, but Arkeville was successfully rendered to an "off-site detention center." Mock Mock entered counseling to examine what was done to her. Megatron mined death crystals on the planet of Dread, and was only stopped by the combined forces of Arcee, Elita One, Kup, Optimus Prime, and Swish. Megatron was severely injured by Arcee during the encounter, leaving Starscream to take control of the Decepticons until Shockwave could build Megatron a new body. The Seacons broke off from the Quintessons and made themselves known on Cybertron as a force of their own, attacking Hydrax, Ibex, and Iacon, and stealing a Junkion ship to serve as their new mobile base. They briefly made an alliance with Dal Matia, but after her defeat have moved onto other deals, both large and small, that put the fate of Cybertron in jeopardy. The Baroness recovered from her Borovian "vacation" with the assistance of Destro, and the two of them began to rekindle their friendship and perhaps something more -- until Destro was apparently assassinated by Satan and Artemis. Destro has recently come back from the dead, but seems different somehow, and dark rumours swirl around his return. The Van Mark Corporation was revealed to be working on anti-Transformer weaponry based on recovered Quintesson technology, perhaps under the very nose of its CEO, Bree Van Mark. Board member Shawn Berger, Jr. began exerting influence in the company, expanding his power in the run-up to being named National Security Advisor by President-Elect John MacLeod. The Autobots attempted an alliance with Praxus, which was scuttled by Starscream -- a black eye to the diplomatic team of Crosscut and Witwicky. G.I. Joe rescued a ship taken over by pirates, and their surprise hostage, Dr. Adele Burkhart. The Decepticons have prevented neutral citizens from leaving Cybertron while they vie with the Autobots on the best way to save and restore Cybertron. Cobra launched a surprise attack, taking over 15 US cities and threatening to take over more. In LA, Major Bludd defends Kimber and the Starlight Mansion, rescuing Synergy. The Joes have moved back into a refurbished Pit III, and have reopened Pit I to try to take back New York. In the Shattered Glass universe, the evil Autobots launched an attack on Decepticon City. In the Quintesson World universe, the combined Autobot/Decepticon forces prepare to rise up against their Quintesson masters... Events January * The Arashikage Martial Arts Academy is re-opened in San Francisco as a secret West Coast base for G.I. Joe. Jan 19 - Ship Parts Being Stolen! :Despite, or perhaps because of, the emergency state Cybertron is in, it appears someone is stealing ship parts from various bases. So far, only minor things have gone missing, but both sides, Autobot and Decepticon, are being hit by the raids. Thus far, no one has seen the culprit, and no clues have been left at the sites, almost as if the thief were a professional at covert infiltration. January 21 - "Benzheeni Protestors Oust Emir" KHASAB, BENZHEEN – In a stunning turn of events, an unlikely coalition of student protestors and military leaders have overthrown the Emir of Benzheen, replacing him with an interim government composed of the cabal of military generals who engineered the coup. On 20 January, the Emir ceded all authority and transferred power to the Armed Forces of Benzheen. The military immediately dissolved the Benzheeni Parliament and promised to lift the Emir's "emergency laws". Neighboring Trucial Abysmia praised the move, calling it a victory for the Benzheeni people. January 22 - Belated Christmas Presents arrive Now that their logistics has mostly been sorted out, the GI Joes currently residing across the nation and at Autobot City have finally gotten their anonymous Christmas presents. Each and every single one got a military-green shirt with a single word printed on it: INFIDEL. January 26 - "Bludd and Mayhem" Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. January 27 - "Seawing's Report" Seawing reports on possible targets across Cybertron. January 27 - "The Baroness's Recovery" The Baroness recovers from her captivity in Borovia. January 28 - Goo Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. February * February 3 - "Spike Catches Up With Daniel" - Spike visits his son at college. * February 10 - "Seacon Attack Preparations" - The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11 - "Freeque Introduction" - Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" - Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. * 20 February - Caught In The Killing Jar - Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments. February 20 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. February 21 - "Search Begins for Missing Singer" Starr and the Holograms Keytar player Kimber Benton disappears. February 22 - New Head Cheese? Rumors have it that Megatron is on the lamb. He's no where to be found. Some say he's really hurt. Other more credible sources say he's left on a mission of grave importance to Decepticon Ultimate Victory. In the mean time, word on the street says Starscream is running the show. More as it comes or if I get paid more --Vinny the Snitch. 24 February - Dinner Is Served The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. February 24 - "New Ship" Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the Millennium Falcon. February 24 - "The Tables Turned" Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. February 24 - "Metalhawk Found" Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. February 24 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" Freeque finds a puppy! February 29 - Sign Modifications Outside of Metroplex Someone put a steel magnesign on the "Highway To: Autobot City" sign on the perimeter of their designated territory. It now reads 'Highway to DANGER ZONE' March * March 01 - "Choked Out" - Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March - Time Out For A British Invasion - Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2 - "Are You OK?" - Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. * March 3 - "Scuttlebutt around Autobot City" - Rumors swirl about G.I. Joe getting shut down. * March 03 - "Orders for Zartan" - Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March - Cutting the Gordian Knot - Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 8 - "Pit Move Delayed" - The Joes remain stationed in Autobot City. * March 17 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" - Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 19 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" - Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 21 - "Week in Review – March 13 – March 19, 2016" - Summary of RP on the MUX. * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 25 - "Mock and Mock Mock" - Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Aftercare" - Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25 - "Party in the medbay!" - Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * March 25 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" - Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. *March 25 - "Ron and Judy" - Concerned about Sparkplug's health, Judy and Ron Witwicky travel to Autobot City to visit Ron's brother, possibly for the last time. * March 27 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" - Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * March 27 - "Beneath Ibex" - Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * 29 March - "Respite" - Kimber and Major Bludd find a place to rest and eat, and discuss their next move. April * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an attack on Trion Square in Iacon. * April 03 - "Time to Go" - After the ordeal in Trion Square, The Witwickys headed home after given a full salute by the Autobots present for Sparkplug’s possibly-last sendoff. * April 05 - "What's in the Vault?" - Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat. * April 06 - "Arcee Learns Punch's Secret" * April 07 - "Strumming a Guitar" - Evac helps Chance look for an all-night pharmacist. * April 10 - "Misery Loves Company" - Dreadwind and Floodlight discuss the meaning of existence. *April 10 - "The Situation on Cybertron" - Crosscut and Spike discuss The Situation on Cybertron. *April 10 - "Wiped Out" - Back from Cybertron, Sparkplug starts to succumb to illness. * April 11 - "Life is But a Dream" - Ill and feverish, Sparkplug dreams of his dead wife. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. * 13 April - "The Way Back" - Bludd and Kimber return to Erldunda. * April 15 - "Deathknell:Infosec" - With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. * April 15 - "Interrogating Slugfest" - Laserbeak questions Slugfest about the attack on the Van Mark facility. * 04/19/16 - "Arcee Introduces Punch to the Wreckers' Bar" * April 22 - "Rumors heard in Cobra circles" - Rumors swirl of Destro's death * 04/22/16 - "Rescue" - Kimber and Bludd are interrupted while attempting to set up Kimber's travel back to Los Angeles. * April 27 - "Trion Square Memorial" - Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. * April 28 - "A Meeting with Fate" - The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro. * 28 April - "The Next Morning" - The morning after Kimber's night with Sebastian. * April 28 - "Bailing Out Chance" - Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. * April 30 - "Diplomatic Planning" - Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. * 30 April - "Guess Who's Calling" - Bludd and Kimber are interrupted by an unexpected visitor. May *May 01 - "Home Again" - Sparkplug returns home from the hospital. *May 01 - "Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 02 - "Interviews" - Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. May 3 - Autobot/Praxus Alliance Scuttled "A stinging setback to Autobot efforts to forge an alliance with the citizens of Praxus was dealt this week when Starscream and other Decepticons abruptly interrupted negotiations between Sky High and a band of Autobot Delegates. "Acting Decepticon leader Starscream soon interjected himself in the talks. Starscream proposed a non-aggression pact between the Decepitcons and the citizens of Praxus, but threatened to dissolve the agreement if Praxus continued to forge an alliance with the Autobots. An angry Sky High relented, accepting Starscream's offer, which results neither Autobot nor Decepticon in forming an alliance with Praxus. "While citizens of Praxus were assured that no aggression would be leveled upon them by the Decepticons, current Decepticon leader Starscream is widely seen to have claimed a major victory as this deals an embarrassing blow to both Optimus Prime as well as Autobot efforts to recruit more supporters to their faction. The Autobots were given permission to set up a nearby outpost, but any long-term alliance between the two are now on hold indefinitely. Cynthia Pojoli... NPR News." May 5 - "Pirates!" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! May 5 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! May 5 - "Pirates! - Torpedo's POV" G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. May 10 - "US Storms Kalingi Pirates to Rescue Ship Crew" G.I. Joe rescues a ship off the coast of Africa. May 15 - "Out in the Desert" Just-Hiss encounters a little black raincloud in the desert. May 15 - "Last Day in Australia" Kimber's last day with Major Bludd. May 31 - "Southern Hospitality Comes To Frusenland" A chance meeting leads to potential contact. June * June 06 - "Late Night Meeting" - Shawn Berger, Jr. meets with Bree Van Mark about the recent attack on her R&D facility. * June 06 - "Megatron Revealed" - Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. * June 23 - "The Incident at Pine Gap" - Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem lead an extraction of Sly Rax from the Pine Gap satellite tracking station. * June 24 - "Pine Gap Attacked" - Agents of VENOM attack the Joint Defense Facility Pine Gap. * June 28 - "Island D" - Rubbish and Typhoon try to defend Kashagan Field from a Decepticon incursion. * June 29 - "Decepticon Attack in Caspian Sea" - Decepticons attack an oil field in Kazakhstan. July * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. * July 05 - "Shockwave's Report" - Shockwave reports on the events that transpired on Plumgaige's Derelict Space Station. * July 05 - "Debacle Post-Mortem" - Marissa and Spike deal with the fallout of the attack on Van Mark Industries. * July 10 - "Oz Effect: A Call for Help" - A desperate professor seeks the help of Matt Trakker. * July 12 - "Repair Bay Discussion" - Dust Devil comes in with yet another injury. * July 12 - "Oz Effect: Demonstration" - Sly Rax demonstrates the power of VENOM's new recruitment tool. * July 12 - "Seawing Reports on Silent Grill" - Seawing Reports on Silent Grill, and receives new orders from Snaptrap. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. August * August 15 - "Riots at Hydrax Spaceport" - Hundreds of neutrals attempt to flee their dying home planet. * August 24 - "Prisoner Transport" - G.I. Joe transports a group of dangerous criminals to an "off-site detention area." * August 25 - "Surrendering Cybertron" - Megatron makes it illegal for neutrals to flee Cybertron. Aug 27 - Though nobody saw it... The view is of a large access tunnel deep within Cybertron, a river of Dead Energon flows, no doubt on its way to Cybertron's core. Stench fills the air, a noxious, decayed smell. A low hum fills the room as the liquid current sweeps along. :A heavy mechanical grind is heard, but muffled. After several moments, the liquid swells, pouring off of an enormous hand. The hand reaches up towards the bank and latches on tight. :A figure crawls from the stream moments afterwards. Clad in darkness, she sprawls out on the shoreline after vomiting up Dead Energon. She manages to struggle to a crawling position as her optics flicker, then come on finally. :She collapses again moments later, her pleased tone denotes, "....so it ends...finally." August 29 - "Against the Centurions" Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil travel to the center of Cybertron. August 30 - "Seeking Answers" Dust Devil seeks out the wisdom of Vector Sigma. September * September 14 - "Forced Labor Slaves Rescued in Australia" - MASK rescues kidnapped workers in Australia. * September 14 - "Weekly RP" - Weekly RP report for September 4th through the 10th. * September 15 - "Neutral Vessels Attacked" - Slamdance reports on Decepticon attacks. Sep 19 - Mail Bomb? Good thing that Cobra Commander has Vipers who open all his mail for him. SOMEone sent the Commander a glitterbomb! The mail room at Cobra Island is now decorated in purple glitter. September 20 - "On the Table" Sgt. Sideswipe assists as Captain Gears removes Dr. Arkeville's cybernetics. October * October 03 - "Boxing Casey" - Dr. Arkeville is prepped for his cell. * October 03 - "Explosive Situation" - G.I. Joe troopers sweep mines in post-war Benzheen. * October 6 - "Cobra Plots" - An OOC summary of current Cobra plots. * October 7 - "Neutrals Rescued in Orbit" - Smugglers have been taking neutrals into orbit and stranding them there. * October 10 - "Weekly RP" - Weekly RP from 2016.10.2 thru 10.8. * October 13 - "Fairgoers Rescued by Flying Car" - Disaster at the fair narrowly averted. * October 16 - "Den of Smugglers" - A group of neutrals tries to escape the doomed planet Cybertron. * October 17 - "Refugee Stream Cut Off" - The flood of neutrals escaping Cybertron has been cut off. * 20 October - "Night of Terror" - Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives... * October 21 - "Cobra Occupies American Cities" - Cobra takes over the cities attacked earlier in the week by Dreadnoks. * October 30 - "Another Path" - While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. November * November 01 - "At the Jump Joint" - Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint. * November 10 - "Nightmare TP Finale" - Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. * November 10 - "New Pit III" - Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III. * November 10 - "Emptiness" - Sparkplug and Spike stop and appreciate the new quiet of Autobot City. * November 22 - "What Has Become of Casey Arkeville?" - Jumal comes to Autobot City to inquire to the fate of Dr. Arkeville. December * December 16 - "Rumors about Destro" - Rumours swirl that Destro is alive! * December 12 - "Plans for Vector Sigma" - Starscream is probably the most recent Decepticon to have dealings with Vector Sigma... Shockwave might want to talk to him before he descends into the depths. * December 21 - "Barricade's Promotion" - Megatron assigns Barricade new partners and a new mission. * December 22 - "Rook's Interview" - Rook has some questions for Snaptrap. * December 22 - "MacLeod names Berger Security Advisor" - Shawn Berger, Jr, who once used the phrase “Autobot ideology sucks” on social media, named US national security advisor. * December 23 - "MacLeod names Blackrock Sec. of State" - President-Elect John MacLeod chooses G.B. Blackrock for his Secretary of State. * December 23 - "Attack in Altihex" - Rook reports on a Seacon attack in Altihex. category:2016 Category:IC Years